


Before Dawn

by abrae



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-11-09
Updated: 2001-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrae/pseuds/abrae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saying goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Missing moment from "Requiem."

Bloodshot eyes; pale, tearstained cheeks. The rise and fall of hushed cries...now passionate, now forlorn. His arms wrapped around her slender waist, holding her close...loathe to let go. Her hands - soft fingertips memorizing him, burning his skin to her own. Tender words...rushed, feverish caresses; he buries himself in her...she takes him deep inside, wanting only more, for it never to end.

Sleep comes to him...fitful, restless. She listens to him breathe behind closed eyes...the ephemeral music of his soft sighs washing over her in warm waves. She wants to remember this - to keep it with her when he goes - but her grasp is tenuous, even now as he sleeps beside her.

His packed bags wait at the door, silent ghosts of their future. He's already gone.

Pale rays of sunlight peek inside and find him holding her close...face buried in her hair, both blinded by hot, bitter tears.

The day has come.

*****

~finis~


End file.
